


Romancing the god

by DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, college age!Peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor
Summary: Peter Parker meets Thor Odinson, the son of a very wealthy family after being dumped. Romance and sex ensue.





	1. Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is pretty tame, some NSFW language but not too bad.

         Peter threw back his shot of whiskey and beckoned the bartender to order another one. “Look who’s ordering whiskey like he wasn’t just eating ramen.” Ned said still working on his first beer.

         “Look, I just got my heart ripped out of my chest, I am obligated to drown my sorrows in whiskey. Plus, it’s house whiskey so it’s a little cheaper.” Peter said as another shot of whiskey was placed in front of him.

         “I don’t get how you can drink whiskey, man. It tastes like straight up gasoline.” Ned shook his head as Peter downed another shot.

         “Jackson got me into it.” Peter said glumly.

         Ned took another sip from his beer, “Fuck Jackson.”

         “Hey, cheers to that.” Peter said.

         “You know what you need? You should go to a gay bar and get some dick.”

         “Ned.” Peter said.

         Ned held his hands up, “I’m just saying you’ve been doing nothing except moping around the apartment.”

         “That’s not true, I’m also going to classes.”

         Ned rolled his eyes, “Right. I think you just need to get some dick and it’ll help you take your mind off everything. Plus, it’s cheaper than drowning yourself in whiskey.” He said.

         Ned finished his beer, “I’m gonna head back. I’d take my advice if I were you.” He said.

         “You’re leaving?” Peter asked.

         Ned signed his receipt, “Yeah. I gotta go home in the morning and I have to be up pretty early.” He patted Peter on the shoulder, “Don’t be out too late.” He said.

         Peter watched as he left and then turned his attention back to the bar where a bowl of pretzels had been placed in front of him. “Carbs help absorb alcohol.” A tall man said two barstools down. Peter took a few pretzels and the man smiled.

         “It also kills the buzz.” Peter said. “Thank you.” He added.

         The man nodded, “No problem.”

         Peter popped the pretzels in his mouth and considered ordering another whiskey when his phone buzzed; it was a text from Ned

 

“Ned: No more whiskey!”

 

         Peter rolled his eyes and pocketed his phone as the tall man moved a barstool closer. Peter looked at his out of the corner of his eye; the tall man was drinking a beer and watching the football game that was broadcasted on the TV screens above the bar. Peter looked at the screens and then sighed, Ned was right, this bar was much too straight. He asked the bartender for his check and pulled out his wallet when his blood ran cold, his debit card wasn’t in his wallet.

         Trying to remain calm, he tried to remember where it was, he groaned when he remembered he had taken it out to order Jimmy Johns earlier that night.

 

“Peter: Dude, I need you to get my debit card and then bring it back to the bar.”

 

“Ned: Oh shit. Okay. Well, I’m waiting for the N train rn, but I’ll try to get back as soon as possible.”

 

         Peter groaned, _Stupid MTA._ The bartender put his receipt in front of him and Peter suddenly wished that he could be swallowed. “I, um, I promise I’ll pay but my roommate is getting my debit card.” Peter said.

         The bartender shot him a look before going to the other side of the bar to help other customers. Peter buried his face in his hands, “Tough day?” The tall man asked.

         Peter looked up at him, “More like week.”

         The man shot him a sympathetic look. He was handsome, with blond hair and bright blue eyes. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

         Peter shrugged, “It’s fine.” There was a moment of silence but then, powered by the whiskey, he continued, “I mean it’s not. My boyfriend dumped me for his ex and that just really sucked and my best friend Michelle moved back to Los Angeles and my other friend is busy with his engineering degree so we don’t get to see each other a lot so it just sucks.”

         The tall man nodded, “That does sound tough. Can I buy you a drink?” He asked.

         Peter could feel his cheeks warm, whether that was from the whiskey or the very attractive man talking to him, Peter wasn’t sure. “Sure.” Peter said.

         The man moved a barstool closer and Peter was able to get a better look at his face. He was wearing a tight white T-shirt and a leather jacket and tight blue jeans. Peter could feel his cock stirring as the man’s cologne came wafting to his nose. “What’ll you have?” Peter wasn’t sure if the man was talking about drinks.

         “Whiskey.”

         The man chuckled and smiled, a boyish smile that made Peter’s heart flutter. “All right then.” He turned to the bartender, “One whiskey—actually, make that two.”

         Peter cocked his eyebrows, “Whiskey and beer. You know the rule, beer before liquor, never sicker. Liquor before beer, you’re in the clear.”

         The man took a sip from his beer, “I can handle it.”

         Peter chuckled and raised his glass to the guy who did the same and they threw their shots back. Peter shook his head, “Still doesn’t feel good going down.”

         The man laughed and took some pretzels. “You go to school here?”

         Peter nodded, “Yeah. I’m at NYU.” He said.

         The man nodded, “Smart boy, then.”

         Peter chuckled and wiggled his hand back and forth. “In some aspects.”

         “Oh come on, NYU? That’s up there. What’re you studying?”

         “Engineering.”

         “Oh cool. I was never really good at math, I mean I admire those who are but I’m glad I don’t have to use it as much anymore.”

         “What do you do?”

         “I travel around, shoot some photos here and there.”

         Peter nodded, “Oh cool. I’m guessing you have a motorcycle?”

         “I do. Parked out back.”

         “Oh wow. I’ve never ridden on one before.”

         The man took a large swig of his beer, “Well, play your cards right and you might be able to ride tonight.” The man said with that smile again. He tapped the bar, “I’ll be right back, I’m gonna use the bathroom.”

         Peter nodded and watched the man’s ass in his tight jeans as he walked away from the bar. Peter sighed and ordered water from the bar as his phone buzzed with another text from Ned.

 

“Ned: I’m sending this between stops. Hopefully it sends. Okay, I’m on the N train. Repeat it finally came. I’ll be there in 30 minutes.”

 

Peter typed back, “Okay.”

 

“Ned: Are you still at the bar?”

 

“Yeah. There’s this really hot dude here who bought me a drink and wants to take me on his motorcycle.”

 

“Ned: Are you sure that’s smart to get on a motorcycle with a dude that’s been drinking?”

 

“Damn, you’re right. Ned?”

 

“Ned: Yeah?”

 

“What are you able to send texts quickly?”

 

There was a brief pause, “Fucking MTA! The train hasn’t left.” With several angry emojis following it.

 

         Peter groaned, he could feel the eyes of the bartender on him. Peter averted his gaze and looked down at his phone. With a sigh, the tall man returned. “Another drink?” He offered.

         “I—thank you but I need to pay my tab though. I left my debit card at my apartment my roommate is getting it for me and oh no why’re you taking out your card?”

         Peter watched as the tall man plucked his debit card from his wallet and put it into the tray and handed it to the waitress. He looked at Peter’s shocked face and shrugged, “I figured I could help make your night a little better.”

         “I—thank you so much. I really appreciate it. I can pay you back right now with Venmo.”

         The man shook his head, “No need.”

         Peter put his phone away, “I, please, can I pay your back?”

         The man thought for a second, “I’ll tell you what, how about you and I get out of here. You can pay me back with your company.” Peter smiled, “Is that okay?”

         “I—fine but you have to let me buy something tonight.”

         The man nodded, “All right. It’s a deal.” He paid for his beer and shot of whiskey. “I was thinking of going to that new gay bar down the street. Sound good?”

         Peter nodded, “Let me just text my friend real quick.”

         The man nodded, “Go ahead.”

 

“I’m gonna be at Woody’s. Text me when you’re here.” He said.

 

“Ken: Will do!”

 

“Please tell me you’ve left the station.”

 

“Ken: Thankfully, yes. I am headed back to our apartment now.”

 

         Peter pocketed his phone, “You know, I didn’t get your name.” The man asked.

 

         “Oh, I’m Peter. Parker.”

         The man chuckled, “I like the alliteration.”

         “What’s yours?”

         “Thor Odinson.” He held out his large hand. Peter took it and shook it.

         “Nice to meet you Thor.” He said.

         Thor smiled and stood up and Peter stood as well, he hadn’t realized how tall Thor was until they were next to each other. Peter came up to Thor’s broad shoulders. Peter admired the T-shirt, which hugged Thor’s chest so well. “Well? You ready?” Thor asked.

         Peter nodded and they headed out of the bar and a couple blocks down to Woody’s where Peter could hear a muffled Ariana Grande song playing over the speakers. They showed the bouncer their IDs and went inside. “I love this song.”

         “Wanna dance?” Thor asked.

         Peter nodded and Thor took his hand and led him to the dance floor. Facing each other, they danced, a little bit of space between them. Peter wanted to break the space and press himself to Thor, grind his crotch against him and feel his lips on his.

         Thor took the lead and put his hands on Peter’s hips and pressed him closer. Their hips grinded against each other and Peter put his hands on Thor’s sides and they moved together. The song changed and the crowd cheering along with the song.

 

         Peter was panting slightly as he and Thor made their way off the dance floor and to the bar. Thor ordered them shots and they quickly threw them back. Three shots in, they made their way to the dance floor. Peter was definitely starting to feel a buzz coming. Thor’s hands were now on his ass, squeezing as Peter smiled up at him.

         Peter grabbed Thor’s muscular ass and the blond bent down and kissed him on the lips, Thor tasted of whiskey and Peter wanted more. His slid his tongue into Thor’s mouth, getting a low man from the blond who slid his tongue into Peter’s mouth.

         He wrapped his arms around Thor’s shoulders when someone tapped him on his shoulder, “Peter, you’ve got a friend.”

         Peter turned to see Ned holding his debit card, “Thank you so much!” Peter shouted over the music.

         Ned nodded and handed him his debit card, “You’re welcome!”

         “I owe you!” Peter shouted.

         “Hell yeah you do. Get some!” He gestured to Thor who was dancing to the music. Peter could see some dudes eyeing Thor, all six-foot-six of him and looked they were about to pounce in. Peter put his debit card in his wallet, thanked Ned again and went over to Thor. A tall young man stepped in front of him.

         “Hi.” He greeted Thor.

         Thor smiled at the young man and looked at Peter and excused himself to get to Peter. Smugly, Peter smiled at the young man and grabbed Thor’s ass as they moved together again. “Got your card?” Thor asked.

         “I do.”

         Thor smiled, “Good.” He pressed his lips to Peter’s again and they made out until they were both out of breath. “Want another drink?” He asked.

         “I think I’m good. Thank you though.” Peter said, his hands running down Thor’s clothed chest, his shirt was lightly damp with sweat.

         “So am I.” They continued dancing until Peter took Thor’s hand and turned around. He pressed his ass against Thor’s hard bulge and Thor held his held as he grinded against him, back flush against Thor’s chest.

         Thor leaned over so his lips were close to Peter’s ear, he didn’t need to shout because Peter could hear him quite clearly,

         “I’m going to pound your ass tonight.”


	2. Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of sex.

Thor told Peter he was good enough to drive back to the apartment, “One time,” He said putting on his helmet, “I drove this for ten miles with a broken leg.” He handed Peter a helmet that he took from the compartment attached to the back of the motorcycle. Peter put the helmet on and Thor climbed onto his motorcycle. Peter climbed on behind him and wrapped his arms around Thor’s waist and leaning his head against Thor’s back.

         Peter’s cock was still stiff from Thor telling Peter he was going to pound his ass. Peter noticed this his hands were close to Thor’s crotch. The motorcycle’s engine roared to life and Thor pulled out of the parking lot onto the street.

         Had it been anyone else, Peter would have been freaking out the entire time. With him arms around Thor, he felt safe. He watched as they weaved through traffic as they made their way uptown.

         Peter’s jaw dropped as they pulled into the garage of an Upper East Side apartment. Thor shut off the engine and put the kickstand down. He climbed off and helped Peter down, “So, how’s you like it?” He asked.

         “It was really nice.” Peter suddenly became aware of two other cars in the garage, both were brand new and look more expensive that a year’s tuition at NYU. “Those cars are nice.” Peter said.

         “Yeah? We’ll have to go for a drive sometime.”

         Peter chuckled, “Yeah for sure.”

         “Shall we?” Thor led him through the door that lead back out to the street and they came to the front of the building. A doorman greeted them as they walked through the marble-floored lobby. They got into the elevator and Thor pressed the button for the top floor.

         Peter turned as watched through the glass rear of the elevator as Manhattan transformed from grids of buildings to glittering lights that seemed to stretch on forever. “How far up are we?” Peter asked as the elevator came to a smooth stop.

         “We’re on the seventy fifth floor.” The elevator door _dinged_ and the doors opened. Peter followed Thor down a hallway and he unlocked the front door to his penthouse suite.

         Peter’s jaw dropped as he stepped inside. “You’re rich?” Peter asked as they stepped into the living room. “Filthy rich.”

         Thor chuckled somewhat sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, “A little. My father is Odin Alfather.”

         Peter’s eyes widened, “Wait, _the_ Odin Alfather, that dude who owns like, _everything_ , that’s your dad?”

         Thor nodded, “Wow.” Peter went to the large glass door that led to a balcony. “That view is beautiful.” Peter said.

         “It is very lovely. But with you out there it’s be the most beautiful sight in New York.” Thor said.

         Peter’s face was as red as his T-shirt, “Wow. Mister Complimentary.” Thor laughed.

         “Want something to drink?”

         “Uh, sure.”

         “I have some beers.”

         “A beer is perfect.” Thor stripped off his leather jacket and hung it over the back of his chair. “So, do you have like maids and stuff?” Peter asked.

         Thor chuckled as he opened the fridge, “I have people who come in a clean every week or so but no, I cook for myself and I get my own groceries.”

         “Oh wow. I would’ve thought that it’d be like Downton Abbey or something here.”

         “I’m not familiar with that show.” Thor said grabbed two bottles of beer and shut the door to the fridge.

         “It’s good.”

         “Oh, I’ll have to check it out.” Thor held out a beer.

         “Oh, fancy Trader Joe’s beer.” Peter said. He twisted the lid off and took a sip.

         “You can sit if you want to, make yourself comfortable.” Thor gestured to the couch.

         Peter sat down on the couch and toed off his shoes and Thor sat down next to him. He put his arm on the back of the couch, “I’m probably all sweaty.” Peter said. “It was so hot out tonight.”

         Thor chuckled, “You’re fine.”

         Peter took another sip from his beer. Thor’s arm went around his shoulder and Peter smiled softy as Thor pressed a kiss to his cheek. Peter wondering if they were still going to fuck, not that it was a huge priority. Thor’s apartment was amazing and he was having a nice time just being with him.

         “Do you wanna go out onto the balcony?” Thor asked.

         “Yeah, sure.” Peter said.

         Thor slid the glass door open and Peter stepped out onto the balcony. He could hear the very distant sound of traffic far below. He grabbed his phone and sent a Snap of the view to Ned. He groaned at the humid air that greeted him as he stepped out.

         “You come out here a lot?” Peter asked as Thor appeared beside him and handed him his beer. Peter took it in his hand, grateful for the cool beer.

         “Sometimes. I really like coming out here when it’s raining or there’s a thunderstorm going on.” He said. “It’s really peaceful up here. I really like it.”

         “I bet. God, if I were you I’d never get tired of the view.” Peter said. “We don’t get a view like this in Queens.”

         “Is that where you’re from?”

         Peter nodded, “Astoria, born and raised. You?”

         “Born in Sweden, came here when I was six.” He said.

         “Right, I should’ve figured you were Swedish, you got the tall and the blond and blue eyes.” Peter said.

         Thor chuckled, “So, Astoria. I don’t think I’ve ever been.”

         “It’s nice, I couldn’t imagine living anywhere else.”

         Thor nodded, “And your parents are from here.”

         Peter took a swig from his beer, a pain buried deep down was threatening to resurface but Peter took a deep breath and it passed. “Yeah, they, uh, they were.”

         Thor’s face fell, “Oh. I-I’m so sorry, Peter. I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

         Peter waved his hand, “It’s fine, Thor. You didn’t know. It’s been twenty years. It’s all fine.” He said.

         “Still, I’m sorry.”

         Peter nodded, “Thanks.” He took a drink from his beer. “So, I’m not the only one sweating up a storm, right?”

         “Right. I was just trying to be polite, but it’s so fucking hot out here.”

         “It really is. God, even this high up.” Peter said.

         Thor laughed, “Come on, I’ll turn on the AC.” Peter followed Thor inside as he pulled his damp shirt away from his chest.

         He caught his reflection in the mirror, his hair was messed up from the motorcycle helmet and then the sweat. “Gross.” He murmured. Above his head, he heard the AC come on and he sighed.

         Thor returned, “Wow, you’re sweaty.”

         Peter snorted a laugh, “So are you.” Thor’s white T-shirt was practically see-through in some parts.

         “Full disclosure?”

         “Yeah?” Peter asked.

         “During the summer, I usually walk around here naked. I’m at the top floor, no one can see me and it’s very nice.”

         Peter’s cock stirred in his pants at the thought of a naked and sweaty Thor, _Play your cards right and you’ll get to make that a reality._ He thought.

         “I bet.” Peter said draining the last of his beer. Thor cocked an eyebrow.

         “You want anything else?”

         Peter had two options that he ran through his head. First, he could answer ‘you’ and face the idea that Thor may have forgotten about what he said or best case scenario Thor would make good on his offer. Second....he had forgotten what the second option was.

         Peter took a deep breath, he had been too safe with Jackson, with his whole life. Thor may be someone he would never see against after than night but goddamn it he was going to make sure he remembered this night.

         “You.”

         Thor set down his beer on the table and in two strides, had Peter in a deep and passionate kiss. Peter moaned against Thor’s mouth as the blonde’s hands moved to his ass. “Your ass is amazing.” Thor said.

         Peter chuckled, “Thank you.” He said.

         Thor claimed his mouth again, he took Peter’s empty bottle from his hands and put it down on the table. “I was thinking, we could get into the shower, if you wanted?”

         Peter’s cock hardened again at the sight of now wet and soapy Thor. Peter nodded and Thor took his hand and led him to the bathroom. The shower was one of the biggest Peter had ever seen. Thor turned to him and kissed him again. Peter’s hands pushed up Thor’s T-shirt revealing his toned stomach. His hands trailed further up and brushed through the chest hair that covered Thor’s pectoral muscles.

         As Peter’s hands brushed his nipples, Thor moaned softly. He pulled the shirt off and Peter took in the view, the broad shoulders, the large biceps, the pecs and abs that Peter wanted to run his tongue over. Thor pulled Peter’s shirt off and pulled him closer and began kissing his neck, gently biting down. Peter moaned as Thor’s scruff rubbed over his neck.

         They pulled the rest of their clothes off, Peter looked in both shock and arousal at Thor’s half-hard cock. “Holy shit.” Peter said, he could feel his jaw already getting sore.

         Thor followed Peter’s gaze and chuckled, “You should see it when it’s hard.” He turned on the water and led Peter in. He shut the glass door behind them and pulled Peter into another kiss. Peter wrapped his arms around Thor’s broad shoulders, standing on his tiptoes.

         Thor chuckled, “Here, I’ll sit.” He broke the kiss and sat on the smooth tile bench.

         “Of course there’s a bench here.” Peter said straddling Thor’s thighs and kissing him again. “You’re so hot.” Peter said running his hands down Thor’s chest.

         “So are you.” Thor slid his hands down Peter’s back before gripped his ass.

         Their lips met and Thor reached and turned on the second shower head, splashing them with water. “Two shower heads? That seems a little excessive. You know in California, there’s a drought.” Peter said stepping under the water. Thor chuckled and joined him.

         Peter ran his hands down Thor’s chest, feeling the taut muscles underneath his fingertips. He wrapped his arms around Thor and grabbed his muscular ass. He kissed Thor’s shoulders and his chest, he guided Thor back to the bench.

         He got onto his knees and spread Thor’s legs, getting a full view of Thor’s half-hard cock. He pulled his hips closer, took Thor’s cock in his hand and wrapped his mouth around the head getting a moan from Thor. Peter swirled his tongue around the sensitive head before sinking his mouth further down Thor’s cock.

         Thor, luckily for Peter, wasn’t unmanageably thick, his cock was just long. He bobbed his head up and down Thor’s cock while his fingers played with Thor’s sensitive nipples. Thor moaning as Peter’s tongue swiped against the tip, licking up the precome that had gathered there.

         Thor ran his fingers through Peter’s wet hair, eyes fluttering shut as his cock was enveloped in the warm, wet suction of Peter’s mouth. Peter pumped his cock and was helped up by Thor who got to his knees and took Peter into his mouth. Peter moaned as Thor easily swallowed his cock down. He ran his fingers through Thor’s hand, gently rocking his hips as Thor sucked him.

         Thor’s hands were on Peter’s hips, his slid them up and down as his mouth worked Peter’s cock. Peter took Thor’s hand and slid two of his fingers into his mouth. He slid his tongue between the fingers and Thor slid them out and spread Peter’s cheeks. Heat rose on Peter’s cheeks as Thor’s spit-slicked fingers traced his entrance. A soft gasp escaped his lips as Thor’s finger began to push inside.

         He shut his eyes as the finger pushed in further, his mouth opened and with a loud moan he came in Thor’s mouth. The blond graciously accepted and swallowed his load. Panting, Peter helped Thor back up to his feet. “I’m sorry, it’s been a while. I normally don’t go that quickly.”

         Thor tipped Peter’s chin upwards, “Who said that was the only time you’ll be coming tonight?” He said with a cock of his eyebrow.

         Peter wasn’t sure what to say, he just laughed and leaned his head against Thor’s chest. He wrapped his arms around Thor and for a moment they just held each other. Peter shut his eyes for a second and he could feel Thor kiss the top of his head. Peter opened his eyes and looked into the blue of Thor’s.

         “I’m really glad I decided to go out tonight.” Peter said.

         Thor stroked his face, his thumb running along Peter’s lower lip, “Yeah, me too.” He said. “Let’s wash up and then we can head to my bed.” Thor said.

         Peter smiled and Thor handed him a bottle of his body wash. Peter flicked open the lid and took a deep breath, it smelled just like Thor. Peter squeezed some of the wash onto his hand and processed to rub it onto Thor’s chest, taking the time to feel the muscles in his chest and arms.

         The sight of Thor washing the soap of his body, the way the suds ran along his muscles was an image that could make Peter swear off porn for the rest of his life. He was pretty sure sex with Thor could make any porn seen inadequate.

         Thor put his body wash on his hands his hands went right to Peter’s ass, taking the plump cheeks in his hands. Sliding his soapy hand between the cheeks, gently tracing Peter’s hole with his finger. Peter kissed Thor as he rinsed off the soap.

         Thor reached behind Peter and shut off the water, he turned around and shut the other head off. Peter took one look at Thor’s muscular ass and slapped it. Peter looked over his shoulder and winked at Peter.

         He slid the door open and they stepped out, Peter shivered slightly as they stepped into the cool bathroom. Thor followed Peter out and handed him a towel.

         They dried off together and then Peter followed Thor into his bedroom. The opposite wall was made up of large glass windows that overlooked the city. Peter stepped to the windows, he couldn’t imagine what it would be like to fall asleep next to this view. In the distance, he could see the Empire State Building. “It’s so pretty.” Peter said.

         “The view never gets old. I keep thinking that maybe one day I’d get bored of seeing it like this but I never do.” Thor said wrapping his arms around Peter. “It’s a little cold in here.”

         Peter stroked Thor’s bicep, “I like the cold.”

         “Really?”

         Peter pressed a kiss to the muscle, “Yeah. Everyone seems to love summer but I can’t stand it. It’s too humid, everyone’s all sweaty and gross and that’s when all the tourists come here and it gets way too crowded. I love New York in the winter, everything is just quiet, peaceful.” Peter said.

         “See, I love the summer. I always try to get out of the city when I can during the summer.” Thor’s hands were idly running up and down Peter’s chest. Peter watched the hands move, enveloping himself in the warmth of Thor’s chest.

         Peter gently brushed his ass against Thor’s groin, Thor’s chest rumbled with a chuckle. Thor’s little finger brushed against the fold of Peter’s towel. Peter’s cock twitched in anticipation, Thor’s lips brushed his cheek, he pressed a kiss to Peter’s neck, finding the sensitive spot that made Peter gasp and grab Thor’s hands. Thor’s teeth gently bit down, his tongue tracing the area he had just bitten.

         Peter’s hands ran up and down Thor’s thick forearms. He reached behind and ran his fingers through Thor’s hair. “Thor.” He whispered.

         “Feel good?”

         Peter moaned softly as he his hard cock brushed against the towel as Thor licked his sensitive spot. Peter looked out the glass window, he could see Thor’s blue eyes looking at him. Thor’s hands opened Peter’s towel and he groaned appreciatively at the sight of Peter’s erect cock. Thor wrapped an arm around Peter’s middle and wrapped his other hand around Peter’s cock.

         Thor gently pumped Peter’s cock, he tilted Peter’s chin towards him and pressed a kiss to his lips. Peter turned around and pressed himself to Thor and rubbed the bulge in his towel. Thor moaned softly as Peter undid the towel, reveling in the sight of the naked Thor.

         Thor’s large hands pressed against his hips and Peter chuckled as Thor pressed him against the cool glass and claimed his mouth in a kiss. Peter wrapped his arms around Thor’s broad shoulders as their tongues slid into each other’s mouth. Thor bent his knees and took Peter’s thighs into his hands and he picked Peter up and Peter wrapped his legs around Thor’s waist.

         He chuckled, “So strong.” Peter said.

         Thor chuckled, “It’s the Viking blood in me.”

         “Well, don’t go all berserk on me.” Peter said.

         Thor cupped Peter’s ass, “I promise I won’t.”

         Behind them, thunder rumbled. Peter smiled and touched Thor’s face, “Good.”

         Thor carried Peter towards the bed and gently threw him down. Peter stretched out onto the bed as Thor straddled his hips, running his hands up and down Peter’s chest. Peter ran his hands up Thor’s thighs, getting a soft moan as he cupped Thor’s balls. Peter wrapped his hand around Thor’s large cock.

         He pumped Thor’s cock, Thor moaned as Peter adjusted himself to his mouth could replaced his hand. Thor tangled his fingers in Peter’s hair and Peter’s mouth bobbed on his cock. Thor sucked on his fingers and leaned forward as he spread Peter’s ass and traced his hole with his spit-slicked finger.

         Peter moaned against Thor’s cock as Thor pressed his fingertip inside. He sank his mouth further down until his nose was buried in the short brown curls at the base of his cock. Thor moaned and Peter slid his mouth off his cock, panting. A trailer of saliva connecting his plump lower lip to the tip of Thor’s cock.

         Thor straightened as Peter kissed his way up Thor’s tongue, the tip of his tongue tracing his muscular abdomen. Peter was pulled up by Thor and his ass was grabbed as Thor kissed him and rolled over so he was on top of Thor.

         “On your stomach.” Peter scrambled off Thor and laid down on the Peter, hugging on the pillows to him as Thor pressed soft kisses down his spine. Peter sighed as Thor spread his cheeks, he spit onto Peter’s tight hole. Peter moaned and arched his back as he felt Thor bury his face in his ass, his tongue licking at his hole. The stubble of Thor’s face rubbed against his sensitive skin and Peter gripped the pillow and pushed his hips up against Thor’s tongue.

         Thor gripped Peter’s asscheeks and jiggled the plump globes. He treated Peter to wide licks and then dabs with the tip of his tongue. Peter’s cheeks were warm and he moaned into the pillow. Jackson had never done anything like this with him and Peter needed more.

         He rolled over onto his back, Thor popped his cock into his mouth. Peter moaned as Thor pushed his finger inside. He bobbed his mouth up and down as he slid his finger further in. Peter’s back arched as Thor’s finger brushed against his prostate. He moaned Thor’s named and the blond moaned against his cock.

         Peter lifted Thor’s head from his cock, “Kiss me.” Peter said. Thor obliged and kissed Peter as he continued to massage his prostate. “Thor. Wait, I don’t wanna come again so soon.” Peter panted.

         Thor slid his finger out and cupped Peter’s face as he kissed him. “I need to get you ready.”

         “I know, you got a lot of cock.” Peter said.

         Thor chuckled, “I do.”

         Peter stroked Thor’s biceps, “And a lot of muscle.”

         “You like muscles?” Thor asked.

         “I do.” Peter said.

         Thor chuckled, “I’m glad I meet your criteria.” He said kissing his way down Peter’s chest. Thor lifted Peter’s legs and pushed his hips down and Peter pulled Thor’s head close as he continued to rim Peter’s hole. Peter shut his eyes and relax against Thor’s tongue.

         Peter whined at the loss of Thor’s tongue on his hole. He watched as Thor slid off the bed and went to his bedside table and opened a drawer. He tossed Peter the lube and grabbed a condom and set it on the bed. Peter slicked the lube on his hole as Thor laid down next to him and hitched his legs up. He pressed a finger into Peter and then slid in a second finger. Peter gasped at the stretch as Thor gently spread his fingers.

         Thor kissed Peter as his fingers worked him open, Peter gasping into his mouth. Thor teased a third finger into Peter’s hole and then slid all three out. “How do you want to start?” Thor asked stroking Peter’s thigh, Peter jumped as he felt a sudden static shock. “You okay?” Thor asked.

         “Yeah, just a shock.”

         Thor looked concerned for a second before it melted away. “What position do you want to do?”

         “I like how I am now.” Peter said. Thor grabbed the condom and pulled it on and rolled it on. He slicked his large cock with lube and Peter’s hole as well.

         Thor climbed between Peter’s legs and balanced his head on his shoulders and leaned forward so his knees were practically touching his chest. Peter dug his fingers into Thor’s shoulders as he felt the head of Thor’s cock press against his hole. Their eyes met and Peter took a deep breath as his cock breached him as Thor leaned his head back and moaned as his cock was surrounded by the warm, tight heat of Peter.

         “Peter.” His voice was a whisper as he leaned his forehead against Peter’s.

         “Thor. It feels so good.” Peter said as their lips met. Thor’s cock continued to slide inch by inch into Peter. Their kisses were desperate and sloppy. Peter gasped as Thor’s cock became completely buried inside of him.

         Thor groaned in pleasure, “You’re so tight.”

         Thor pulled his hips back and began to thrust inside of Peter. Peter groaned as hi thrusts began to pick up rhythm. Thor buried in face in Peter’s neck, biting at the sensitive skin, blowing with his hot breath. Thor wrapped his arms around Peter and sat up and began to change his angle as he began to thrust harder.

         Peter’s legs were shaking as Thor fucked him. Panting, Thor slid out of Peter who got onto his hands and knees. Thor smacked Peter’s ass, “This ass is wonderful.” Peter groaned as Thor slid inside him against, his grip on Peter’s hips tight as he began to thrust into him. Peter and Thor’s moans filled the room as did the sound of skin slapping again skin. Thor pushed Peter down so he cradled his head in his arms.

         Peter yelled as Thor’s cock brushed against his prostate, “God. Thor.” Peter moaned. Thor smacked Peter’s ass as thunder rumbled in the sky again and Peter could hear heavy rain falling outside.

         “Peter. Fuck.” Thor grunted enjoying the sight of his large cock vanishing into Peter’s thick ass.

         Thor pulled Peter up so his chest was flush against Peter’s back and picked up his pace. Peter moaned and leaned his head back against Thor’s shoulder as the blond kissed him. “So good.” Peter panted.

         Thor wrapped his hand around his cock and Peter moaned again, sweat running down his forehead. Thor’s chest was slick with sweat and Thor wrapped another arm him and pressed him closer as they both moaned into each other’s mouths.

         “Thor.” Peter cried.

         “Peter. Peter. God, you’re so good.” Thor groaned.

         “I wanna ride you.” Peter moaned.

         Thor held his hips and continued to snap his hips forward. He slowled his thrusts down, panting and slid out of Peter. He flopped onto the bed and Peter laid down on top of him. Thor wrapped his arms around Peter, their chests heaving. “So big and strong.” Peter’s voice was soft.

         Thor tenderly kissed him. “So warm.” Thor whispered.

         As the rain poured outside, Peter straddled Thor’s hips and sank onto the large cock. Peter threw his head back as Thor’s cock filled him. He leaned forward and pressed his hands to Thor’s muscular check, squeezing his pecs as he began to rock his hips forward.

         Thor hissed and arched his back as Peter’s hips rocked against his cock. Peter moaned and began to lift his hips off Thor’s cock. Thor’s eyes shutting and he ran his hands up and down Peter’s chest and Peter fucked himself on Thor’s cock. “Your cock is so big.” Peter groaned relishing in the full feeling Thor’s cock gave him.

         His head leaned back and filthy moans escaped his mouth as Thor began to pump his cock. “Your ass so tight.” Thor grunted.

         Peter’s breath hitched, “Thor. I’m so close.” Peter groaned.

         Thor sat up and flipped Peter onto his back and he began to pound Peter’s ass with his massive cock. Their eyes locked and Thor pinned Peter’s hands down as he fucked Peter hard. Thor threw his head back and groaned.

         Peter moaned as Thor’s cock was rubbing against his prostate. “Please, Thor, I need to touch myself.” Thor released a hand and Peter pumped his cock. “Thor, I’m gonna come.”

         “Come for me. I wanna see you come.”

         Peter pumped his cock, his eyes shut as he timed his pumps in time to Thor’s cock. Peter’s mouth opened, “Look at me.” Thor growled. Peter opened his eyes and say Thor’s blue eyes staring at him.

         Peter arched his back and yelled as his orgasm washed over him, his cock spurting out come that splashed his chest. He panted as Thor leaned forward and licked the come off Peter’s chest. Thor hummed and smiled as he continued to fuck Peter. “Thor. I wanna suck your cock.”

         “Yeah?”

         “I wanna swallow your come.” Thor slid out of Peter and took the condom off.

         “Can I fuck that beautiful mouth?” He asked. Peter nodded, “Are you cool with getting on the floor?” He asked.

         “Sure.” Peter said.

         Peter was handed a pillow and got down onto his knees and knelt by the side of the bed. Thor stood and Peter opened his mouth and slid his cock in. Peter swallowed Thor’s cock as Thor began to thrust into his mouth. Peter’s cock stiffened as he gagged on Thor’s huge cock. Thor moaned as his cock was surrounded by the tight, wet heat of Peter’s cock. Thor held Peter’s head and continued to fuck his mouth. Thor groaned and slid his cock out of Peter’s mouth. “I’m gonna come on your pretty face.”

         Peter opened his mouth and shut his eyes as Thor began to pump his cock. He groaned and Peter could taste Thor’s hot come in his mouth. Thor moaned and Peter swallowed what had landed in his mouth and wiped off what was on his face. He licked it off his fingers and sighed.

         He opened his eyes to see Thor panting. “You taste good.” Peter said.

         Thor chuckled and helped Peter up, he tossed the pillow back onto the bed. Peter looked out the window at the storm, “Wow, a summer storm.”

         Thor wrapped his arms around Peter who settled against his chest. “You’re more than welcome to stay here, I make a killer breakfast.” Thor said.

         Peter smiled, “That’d be awesome.”

         “Do you want a water or anything?” Thor asked.

         Peter nodded, “I’d love a water.” He said.

         Thor kissed him on the cheek, “Feel free to get into bed. I’ll bring us some waters.”

         Peter climbed into bed, watching Thor’s muscular ass as he walked out of the room. Peter smiled to himself, thunder rumbled outside and lightning flashed in the sky. This had been one of the best nights of his life, the sex had been fantastic, sure but Thor was such an amazing lover.

         Peter took a deep breath, he didn’t want to get his hopes up too much. Thor was older than him and was probably doing this all the time. _Still,_ Peter thought, _doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy it._ He wished he could make the whole night last forever but he knew that tomorrow morning, he’d be back in his apartment with Ned and his night with Thor a distant memory.

         Thor returned with a cold bottle of water which he handed to Peter who downed half of it in one go. Thor stretched and climbed into the bed next to Peter. Peter scooted closer and rested his head on Thor’s chest. Thor chuckled, “You read my mind.” He wrapped his arm around Peter who was running his hand up and down Thor’s chest, tangling his fingers through the chest hair on his pecs.

         “You’re a cuddler too?” Peter asked.

         “Mhm. I love it. Especially when it gets colder.” Thor said kissing the top of Peter’s heart.

         “Me too.” Peter said. He could hear Thor’s heart beating and he shut his eyes to the sound of the rain, Thor’ heart beat and the warmth of his chest.


End file.
